Bloodlines
by Sadie321
Summary: Hinata tenía un secreto, un secreto que no quería que nadie descubriese. Sasuke, tenía un nombre, un nombre que muchos temían. Él se marchó y le dejó algo que ella nunca quiso en un principio. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Prólogo

**Esta historia me cautivó desde el principio, así que pedí permiso a su autora y la estoy traduciendo. El siguiente prólogo es la traducción del one shot Doing it Wrong en el que se basa Bloodlines. Espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo!**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kia-B y solo me encargo de traducirla. Tampoco me pertenecen Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

La amo.

Amé… No lo sé…

No puedo hacerlo más…

Ella, su pelo, sus labios, su cara, su cuerpo, todo… era embriagador. Había perdido mi voluntad… mi propósito.

Besé su cuello mientras se dormía. La luna brillaba, pasé toda la noche con ella, a su lado y dentro de ella… Ella me estaba cegando en una dulce nostalgia, me llevaba hasta las alturas no pudiendo escapar, una quemadura que no sanaba… fuego que no moriría.

Tenía que marcharme. Yo era un vengador, esto estaba mal. No se suponía que debía estar aquí con ella. Su olor era sofocante. Se giró hacia mí fijando su mirada en la mía. El color Lavanda se enfrentó con el Ónix, en una pelea que yo no podía ganar. "¿Qué pasa Sasuke?" Coloqué mi cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello."Me tengo que ir…"

Su mirada se suavizó. "Lo sé" sonrió. "¿Cuándo volverás?" Tragué saliva. "No voy a…" Ella frunció el ceño. "Qué" Se sentó, su cuerpo desnudo brillaba y mi corazón me suplicó que parase de hablar y la dejara amarme, pero no puedo… No puedo quedarme aquí con ella para siempre. Podría….

Pero no puedo…

"Tengo que marcharme Hinata". Me levanté. Ella me agarró del brazo. "¿todo esto es porque eres un fugitivo? ¡No me importa! No me… Te amo". Le di la espalda. "Está mal…" Se aferró a mi muñeca con más fuerza. "No puedes dejarme…" Me deshice de su agarre. Sabía que ella estaba llorando. Sabía que su corazón se estaba rompiendo a cada segundo, casi como si pudiera oírlo… "Deberías encontrar a alguien que pueda amarte…". Paró de llorar. "¡Tu puedes… lo haces!" Suspiré.

"Me estás impidiendo…" Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo. Se sentía tan cálida, tan tentadora, estaba llorando en mi espalda. Me giré hacia ella. "No puedo amarte… como tú quieres… Necesitas a alguien diferente…" Ella negó con la cabeza con lágrimas fluyendo sobre sus mejillas. "Te quiero, solo quiero… tus caricias… tus palabras… Te necesito" "Tú no…" Me tragué la culpa. Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos. Me susurró al oído "Lo hago… por favor, quédate conmigo" "… Llora si lo necesitas, pero no puedo quedarme a verte llorar. Tócame si es necesario, pero no podré quedarme para sostenerte" apretó su agarre. "Habla si lo necesitas, pero no podré quedarme a escucharte" "Sasuke…" "Porque me dirás que me amas y terminaré mintiéndote y diciéndote que yo también te amo…" Se estremeció. "Y es lo que no debo hacer…" Terminé.

La separé de mí hasta poder ver sus ojos. "Necesitas estar con alguien diferente…" La besé en la frente. "Lo sé… lo sabes… lo sabemos… falta algo… lo sabes" "No me dejes…" susurró. La tumbé, había llegado la hora. La besé hasta que no pude respirar. Me levanté y recogí mis cosas. "Sasuke, ¿alguna vez volverás?" Fue su última pizca de esperanza… Abrí la puerta. "No…"

Corrí hacia la oscuridad. Podía escuchar sus sollozos y sus lloros repitiéndose en mi cabeza. Quería volver… pero…

Era lo que no debía hacer…

.

**El capítulo uno ya lo tengo traducido así que pronto lo subiré. Review!**


	2. Su Maldición

******Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kia-B y solo me encargo de traducirla. Tampoco me pertenecen Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Capítulo 1: Su Maldición**

Estar solo por decisión propia era diferente a que te obliguen y te fuercen a estarlo, si es que tiene sentido. Hinata odiaba estar sola cuando era pequeña, pero ahora se había vuelto su segunda naturaleza. Estaba sentada en la Torre del Hokage dejando que el aire fresco corriera por su piel. Se miró las manos. Se había equivocado al confiar en el ciegamente, en especial con algo que era tan importante, su corazón.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. Ella era mucho más inteligente que eso, que permitir a alguien controlar sus emociones de esa forma. No otra vez.

Naruto se había convertido en Hokage en la época en que empezó a verlo. La había ascendido a ANBU, y eso le dio una razón más para relajarse y estar con él.

Él se fue para siempre y ahora ella tenía que fingir que estaba bien. Era como si en realidad alguien la hubiera apuñalado en el corazón, y nada la haría sentir mejor, que hundirse en el abismo que había cavado para sí misma. Era su culpa.

Era tan embriagador. Ese único beso fue como un fuego con el cual podría terminar quemándose por la falta de control. Hacía dos noches que la había dejado durante una misión. Se quedó con la guardia baja y el corazón roto. No se lo podía decir a nadie, si lo hacía seguramente la arrestarían y la meterían en prisión, por solo haber hablado con él sin haber informado al Hokage, Naruto.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y sollozó más fuerte.

"No puedo concentrarme en mi trabajo cuando estas llorando de esta forma" No tuvo que girarse para saber de quién se trataba, el mismo Hokage, su primer amor, su amigo. Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente. Naruto caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado. "Has estado muy distante últimamente, Hinata" Murmuró un lo siento. Él asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia la puesta de sol. Todos habían crecido. Naruto apenas tenía veinte años y se había convertido en Hokage.

Colocó su sombrero en la cabeza de Hinata "Dime qué te pasa" dejó que una pequeña sonrisa creciera en su cara.

Él era su amigo. La quería como a una hermana y durante los últimos meses, Hinata le había tratado como si fuera un extraño, una de esas personas con las que te cruzarías por la calle y ni saludarías.

Rápidamente se quitó su sombrero. Sonrió con tristeza y trató de inventarse una mentira creíble "Mi madre… murió hace diez años en este mismo día…" Él se sentó en silencio y le frotó la espalda. El contacto de su piel la ponía enferma. Todo la hacía sentirse enferma.

"Lo siento"

Solo quería sentirse triste y melancólica hasta que Sasuke solo fuera un recuerdo en la distancia. Sería solo un hombre que la usó como el resto. Todo empezó con su padre; sólo la mantenía cerca porque desprestigiaría a los Hyuga si la desterrara. Neji, solo era amable porque se compadecía de ella. Luego estaba Kiba, que trató de llenar el vacío en su corazón que había dejado Naruto, para romper con ella después de saber que no quería tener nada más que una simple relación.

Eran cosas normales, solo tenía dieciséis años. Estar con chicos no era importante para ella, pero él le dio una razón muy convincente.

_¿Por qué quedarse colgado de un tipo que es demasiado estúpido para comprender verdaderamente lo hermosa que eres?_

Hinata frunció el ceño. Deseó entender por qué los chicos actuaban de la misma forma... bueno con ella. ¿Era demasiado indulgente? Cuando Gara llegó a la aldea por su diecisiete cumpleaños, él se enojó y le dio una bofetada en su propia fiesta y fue ella la que al final de la noche, terminó pidiendo disculpas.

Sasuke era tan diferente. Al menos eso era lo que se decía a sí misma, las cosas no fueron complicadas. Él llegó como una sombra. Ella estaba en su primera misión ANBU sola y lucharon bajo la lluvia en mitad de un pueblo. Él no se contuvo con ella y es lo que le cautivó, era un torbellino. Impredecible en cierto sentido. Sostuvo su katana en su garganta y ella se atrevió a hablar pero no lo hizo.

"_S-solo mátame, S-Sasuke... no quiero continuar con esto..."_

"_Eres patética"_

"_Entonces salvar al mundo de ello"_

No lo hizo. Él la usó... lo admitió, pero ella también lo estaba usando. No era más que una parada rápida en el camino antes de tener que volver a casa y ser ignorada y castigada por su padre.

Ese día en que se usaron el uno al otro se quedaron completamente satisfechos. Sabiendo que, si el pueblo se enterase de sus próximos encuentros, serían perseguidos y les meterían en la cárcel.

Una oleada de alivio se apoderó de ella cuando Naruto dejó de tratar de enfrentarla. Se puso de pie y le miró a los ojos, alimentándose de mentiras a través de ellos. Se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Deberías descansar un poco, Hinata-chan"

Ella asintió y se dirigió a casa. ¿Cuál era su casa? Tenía casi veinte años y ese lugar no se sentía como su hogar. Su casa estaba donde quiera que fuera que estuviese Sasuke. Se dirigió a su habitación. Encendió una vela y se sentó en la cama, tratando de no escuchar el molesto sonido de la lluvia chocar contra el techo.

Se quitó las sandalias, para después meterse en la cama y comenzar a llorar. Su corazón se rompía a cada segundo, hasta que cayó en sus sueños.

.

.

Despertarse era horrible, ella gritaba por las pesadillas que la atormentaban cada noche para después correr hacia el baño y vomitar. Shino y Kiba la obligaron a ir al hospital. No necesitaba un médico. Estaba enferma, físicamente enferma... estar sin él la ponía enferma. Bajó la mirada hacia su regazo. En silencio, llegó a la conclusión que era su maldición. Ardía una parte de sí mismo en su cabeza.

Naruto, Sakura e Ino entraron en su habitación. Las paredes eran blancas y casi parecía que se cerrasen... la habitación no era confortable. Sakura le tocó la cabeza y luchó contra el impulso de vomitar de nuevo. "Me han dicho que has estado teniendo pesadillas"

¿Quiénes eran?

Apretó sus puños. "S-sí..."

"¿Crees que es por la falta de sueño?"

Hinata estaba lejos... demasiado lejos. Ella estaba allí físicamente, pero mentalmente estaba en un mundo diferente. Miró a Sakura y se esforzaba por no parecer grosera, pero esta vez no importaba. Él la había contagiado. "¿No se supone que tú eres la que lo tiene que saber?"

Sakura se sorprendió, esta no era la Hinata que todos querían. Ino se acercó a ella con una dulce sonrisa. "Vamos a inducirte en un estado de sueño... puede que te ayude" Hinata miraba y se preguntaba por qué Naruto estaba aquí. Las manos de Sakura brillaban con un verde apagado y comenzó a partir de sus pies, los cuales empezaron a sentirse entumecidos. Ella subió las manos a sus piernas consiguiendo el mismo efecto.

Sakura se detuvo sobre su abdomen y miró a la cara en blanco de la Hyuuga. "Hinata..." dijo en tono vacilante. La peliazul la miró. "¿Estás embarazada?" Los ojos de todos se ampliaron por la sorpresa, mientras que Hinata comenzaba a temblar.

"No..."

"Siento otro chakra..."

Hinata se levantó. "¡Te equivocas! Activó su Byakugan y allí estaba, una pequeña bola de chakra. Sus piernas no soportaron su peso y Naruto la cogió entre sus brazos. "No puede ser..."

Sakura cogió un bloc de notas y se lo dio a Ino, ella asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo de la habitación. "Hinata... has tenido náuseas matutinas" Eso no explicaba las pesadillas...

Estaba temblando y sacudiendo la cabeza. Naruto se acercó a ella. "No sabía que tenías una relación" La palabra 'relación' casi la hizo vomitar.

"Yo... No tengo ninguna relación"

Él arqueó una ceja. Ino entró con varios frascos de pastillas. "Debes comenzar a tomarlas para asegurarse de que el bebé está sano y… ¡felicidades!" Sonrió. Hinata frunció el ceño mientras lo ponían sobre su regazo.

"¿Quién dijo que voy a tenerlo?"

La sala quedó en silencio. Sakura rió. "Hinata, deja de bromear..." Ésta miró a la mujer de cabello rosa.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que bromeé?" Dijo escupiendo las palabras por su boca. "Es mi elección, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, pero..." Sakura tropezó con sus palabras. Algo debía haberle sucedido, la Hinata que conocía no mataría a un inocente, ni siquiera una mosca y mucho menos a un niño, una criatura con vida. "¿Estás segura de…? Hay otras opciones, como la adopción"

Se quedó mirando el envase. "No"

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Hinata... ¿qué es lo que te pasa?"

"No me pasa nada, Naruto-sama" le dirigió las palabras llenas de odio. "¿Puedo irme ahora?"

"Por lo menos piénsatelo... te quedan al menos tres meses para que no haya vuelta atrás" Ino hizo una pausa. Sakura asintió con la cabeza. "Estás embarazada de unas tres semanas"

Hinata estaba tratando de recuperar la sensibilidad en sus piernas. "Tres semanas es demasiado tiempo"

Se tambaleó un poco y se fue. Se abrazó a sí misma con cuidado de no mirar al trío. Salió a la calle. Las lágrimas rebosaban en sus ojos.

_No puede ser..._

_Eso significa que estaba embarazada antes de que él se marchase..._ _Tal vez si lo hubiera sabido, podía haberle dicho… No Hinata, no seas insensata..._

Caminó por la calle, el sol se ocultaba detrás de espesas nubes grises. La gente estaba a cubierto, protegiéndose de la tormenta que vendría pronto. Caminó detrás de la casa por el dojo. El sonido de un trueno le aseguró que la tormenta había llegado finalmente. Las lágrimas salieron.

"¡No debería haber sido tan tonta!" Sollozó. El rayo atravesó la habitación a oscuras y el trueno no se quedó atrás, ocultando sus gritos. Agarró un kunai que había cerca.

Una fuerte sensación de dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

_No puede haber nada peor que vivir con un monstruo creciendo en mi interior..._

Miró al techo y apretó el kunai.

_Me niego a vivir con esta maldición._

Un rayo destelló fuera.

.

**Continuará...**

**Review!**


	3. Cicatrices

**********Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kia-B y solo me encargo de traducirla. Tampoco me pertenecen Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**********.**

**Capítulo 2: Cicatrices**

Ella ya no era débil. Lejos de ser considerada débil, sabía utilizar mejor el Byakugan que la mayoría los ancianos del clan. Ahora la valoraban. Se convirtió en ANBU complaciendo a su padre. Las cosas habían mejorado.

Él le estuvo enseñando durante sus misiones en solitario. A veces, simplemente entrenaban, mientras que otras, solo pasaban tiempo juntos. Disfrutaban del contacto de su piel, ella encajaba en su cuerpo como si de una pieza perdida se tratara. Completaba sus misiones rápidamente y el tiempo que le sobraba lo pasaban a su lado. Después, regresaba a la aldea actuando de la manera más natural posible.

Ahora mírala, hecha un desastre emocional. Apretó el kunai contra su estómago. Cerró los ojos y todo se volvió completamente oscuro y silencioso.

.

.

Se sentó en su cama. ¿_Tal vez fue sólo una pesadilla?_

Sonriendo ligeramente se pasó una mano por su pelo. Se levantó la camisa y frunció el ceño. Tenía un pequeño corte, suficiente para que se viera sangre. _Yo no lo hice ..._

Activó su Byakugan, el bulto era un poco más grande. Quería golpear algo, cualquier cosa le serviría. Entró en el cuarto de baño. Su cabello caía sobre sus hombros. Estaba permitiendo que él la controlase y ni si quiera se encontraba aquí.

"Hinata-sama, tienes una visita!" Miró hacia atrás y se puso encima su pequeña chaqueta marrón y unos pantalones. Había ganado peso. _Se suponía que nadíe debía saber la relación que teníamos_.

Bajó las escaleras y el Hokage estaba allí. Su padre tenía esa cara, como si supiera que la había fastidiado. "¿Por qué no mandaste a alguien a buscarme?"

Él se rió entre dientes. "Necesitaba salir de esa agobiante oficina" Eso solo significaba, _quiero hacerte unas preguntas_._  
_

Ella asintió y lo siguió, convirtiéndose fingir, en una misión, su padre se mantenía cerca de ellos. Caminaron hacia la calle. Se dio cuenta del húmedo clima en el exterior y por instinto se tocó el pelo. Naruto caminaba a su lado tratando de no incrementar la tensión en el ambiente "La tormenta de ayer fue una locura ¿eh?" Ella asintió en silencio.

Si hubiera sabido lo que trató de hacer, se lo estaría echando en cara. Él suspiró. "Hinata ... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Supongo que sí ..." Su voz era ronca y plana.

Siguió caminando de forma casual sonriendo a la gente del pueblo. "¿Quién es el padre?" Hinata miró hacia abajo.

Tomó una profunda respiración . "Yo ..." presionando los labios: "No lo sé ..." Hizo una pausa y se detuvo justo antes de chocar contra su espalda.

"¿Cómo que no sabes quién es el padre?" La peliazul se permitió sonreír por un instante. "Siempre he sido una puta" Él frunció más el ceño.

"No quiero que lo mates" cerró los ojos. Por supuesto que diría eso, él no era el que llevaba un monstruo. "Sé que no me corresponde-"

"Entonces no digas nada ..." escupió las palabras. Naruto la agarró del brazo. Ella le devolvió la mirada. "Déjame ir" la contemplaba. "¡Joder Déjame ir!" Suspiró y lo hizo. Hinata se agarró del brazo, había usando mucha fuerza, un poco más de tiempo y lo habría roto en dos. De forma extraña continuaron su paseo.

Cuando llegaron a un área de entrenamiento, habló. "¿Es por Sakura?" Sabía que estaba cruzando una línea al preguntarle eso, quería cabrearlo. Arremetió contra él "¿Es porque no puede tener hijos?" se volvió hacia él. "¿No quieres que se deprima?" sonrió. "¿No es tu culpa de todos modos?"

Él no se movió, simplemente la miraba. Estaba hablando con ira y le dejo hacerlo. La peliazul se encogió de hombros. "La antigua Hinata no lo mataría" lo miró desconcertada, no había conseguido que le afectase su comentario.

"Ya no soy la que solía ser"

"Tienes razón, eres diferente ..." Él miró hacia abajo. "Mira,no quiero perderte como ..."

Ella lo miraba. "¿Al igual que Uchiha-san?" Levantó la vista hacia ella. Hinata no mostró ninguna emoción. Si lo hacía, se habría delatado. Él asintió con la cabeza. "Sí ..."

Se acercó a él y le agarró la cara, sujetándolo por las mejillas y llevándolo más cerca. Puso sus labios en su oído. "Ya me has perdido" Él la abrazó con fuerza. Se quedó allí sin moverse. Naruto no solía llorar, cuando lo hacía era en serio.

No lo podía abrazar. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que Sasuke la había influenciado hasta que otras personas estaban a su alrededor. No estaba obsesionada con él, pero se convirtió en una parte importante de su vida. Naruto la sujetaba fuertemente, pero ella se quedó allí parada hasta que terminó. Él la miró con esos ojos grandes azules. "Sasuke ..."

Estaba paralizada, como si el poco a poco estuviera uniendo las piezas del puzzle. Dio un paso atrás. "No lo entiendo ..." Él inspeccionó el rostro durante unos segundos en busca de alguna emoción "Te comportas como él" Respiró mentalmente, se encogió de hombros y se alejó.

"Actúas como si fuera una maldición"

"Puede que sea una maldición..."

¿De qué estaban hablando, de Sasuke o su hijo? Él ya no la entendía más. "Podría ser una razón para vivir ... es inocente" Ella se congeló, ¿Había pensado que ella no había pensado en eso? Se sentía un monstruo, pero era de él y era una razón suficiente. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente confesar a Naruto acerca de sus estúpidos encuentros con Sasuke que llevaron a esta ... esta cosa?

Miró de nuevo al Hokage con un rostro severo. "No te metas en mi vida personal y céntrate en la seguridad de este pueblo, ¿no es eso por lo que te convertiste en Hokage?" Con eso, desapareció.

.

.

_"Hinata, esta será su primera misión en solitario como ANBU, ¿estás segura de que puedes hacerlo?"_ _Ella no podía esperar a salir de la aldea, ya tenía planes._ _Naruto asintió._ _"Tomará una semana, ten cuidado" Él le dio una pequeña caja, lo agarro, se sentía más pesado de lo que parecía__._ _Lo guardó en su mochila y asintió._

_Llegar a la Aldea Oculta de La Roca, era sencillo._ _Tardó poco en llegar y por suerte no tuvo que tratar con ladrones y estúpidos ninjas durante su camino. Busco al líder y le dio la caja, obviamente sin preocuparse por lo que había en ella. Se marchó._

_Se quedó en un hotel durante la noche._ _Dejó que su cuerpo se relajara en la bañera y suspiró._ _"Deberías cerrar la puerta" dijo una voz que conocía muy bien._ _Ella sonrió._

_"¿De qué sirve si vas a venir de todos modos?"_ _Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza._ Lo _miró y cogió una toalla que había cerca._ _Salió de la bañera y se fundió en sus brazos. __Murmuró una disculpa intentando tratar de recobrar la compostura._

_Sasuke la agarró por los hombros y ella__ se sonrojó._ _"Te he estado esperando..." murmuró en su oído._ Hinata _asintió con la cabeza y entró en el dormitorio. Se dio la vuelta_ _y el Uchiha ya estaba en boxers._ _Se sentó en el borde de la cama._ Sasuke s_e acercó, movió la toalla y descendió hasta su cuerpo._ _Le encantaba la forma en que se sentía contra él. __Ella jadeó al sentir su erección entre el fino algodón._

_Él gruñó._ _"Me encantan esos ruidos que haces", repitió el gruñido mientras le mordió el cuello._ _Ella no sabía por qué se sentía tan atraída por el ninja de clase-S._ _Además del hecho de que él era atractivo, se movía de una manera en que nadie lo había hecho... lo que sería normal, ya que con él perdió su virginidad._ _Se hundió más profundamente en ella... para conseguir más gemidos de ella._

_Se dio la vuelta._ _Ella se sonrojó._ _Le apartó el pelo detrás de la oreja._ _"¿Por qué estás todavía nerviosa, no es la primera vez?"_ _Ella apretó los labios._

_"Tú lo has dicho ..." murmuró._ _Él arqueó una ceja y sonrió, simplemente disfrutando de la sensación de estar en ella, disfrutando el momento._ _"¿Qué te dije?"_ _Ella se sonrojó y respiró profundamente, le resultaba difícil concentrarse debido a la posición en la que estaban. Me dijiste__ ... Te quiero ..." Acercó su cuello hasta sus labios __"Yo también te quiero" el contacto entre ellos fue abrumador._

_Él gimió y agarró sus caderas haciéndola gritar._ _Luego, él la abrazaría toda la noche y le daría un beso en la frente por la mañana._ _Le aseguraría que volvería a visitarla de nuevo._

_Regresó a la aldea como si no hubiera pasado nada_. _Le daría el informe a Naruto._ _Kiba mencionaría que apestaba a hombre._ _Se_ _encogería de hombros y le diría que el líder era muy amable y que la abrazó._ _Él se lo creería, sin duda._ _En serio, ¿por qué Hinata iba a mentir?_

.

.

¿Y si ella decidía mantenerlo? Se tocó el estómago de forma ligera. Le debía algo, ¿no? Todo el mundo merece vivir ... ¿incluso las maldiciones? Incluso algo que podría arruinarlo todo. Quizás descubrirían que era de él, la encerrarían en la cárcel, y cuando ella no quisiera responder a las preguntas, la matarían. Sonrió un poco.

_Sólo soy un reflejo en el espejo de la vida ..._

Entró por la puerta mientras suspiraba. ¿Por qué seguía viniendo aquí? Todo lo que tenían que hacer era mirarla con el Byakugan y su secreto se habría descubierto. Se extendería como la pólvora. Su padre podría repudiarla, y finalmente se iría de la horrible mansión. Ella y el demonio podrían vivir en una pequeña casa, hasta que éste decidiera matarla mientras dormía

_Buen plan, Hinata ..._

¿Por qué le importaba tan poco su vida? ¿Y la del demonio? El hecho de que el padre de la criatura la abandonara, no quería decir que tenía que odiarlo. No era totalmente un ser humano, sin embargo, sólo un estorbo. Se sentó en la cama y se fue a dormir. Esa noche tuvo un sueño, Sasuke le estaba rogando que se quedase con _ella_.

¿Ella? ¿Era una niña? ¿Se suponía que eso era para hacerla querer mas a la niña? No lo hizo. Razón de más para acabar con _ella_ antes de empezar. ¿Quién merece vivir en una vida donde sus padres desprecian su propia existencia? Casi se rió ante la ironía.

Su rostro estaba dominado por la tristeza mientras él se lo pedía. Miró hacia abajo y el vientre era enorme. Se despertó con un sudor frío y corrió al baño a vomitar. Sasuke era un bastardo.

Se arrastró de vuelta a la cama.

.

.

Dos meses habían pasado y Hinata entró en el hospital, cada vez su tripa estaba más grande.

Fue retirada del servicio por razones obvias. Hanabi corrió hacia su hermana, tenía casi catorce años. Le puso una mano en la cadera. "Dicen que estás embarazada"

_¡¿Quiénes se creían que eran?!_

Miró a su hermana, extendió la mano a su estómago. Hinata la agarró de la muñeca antes de que pudiera tocarla y con una pequeña sonrisa le dijo"No seas tonta hermanita." Con eso se fue.

Esperó a Sakura, ella no necesitaba otro médicos que cuchicheara sobre su estado con toda la aldea. Sakura se acercó y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Hinata estaba contenta con su decisión. Se sentó en la mesa y la pelirosa sacó su información. "¿Todavía tienes molestias matutinas?" Hinata asintió. Sakura apretó los labios. "¿Has tomado una decisión? ¿O necesitas otro mes?" Hinata miró hacia abajo y tocó su estómago.

"He decidido ..." Sakura tenía un sentido de falsa esperanza, esperanza de que Hinata no fuera un ANBU enloquecido. "continuar con mi primera decisión" la sonrisa de Sakura se desvaneció. Observó a Hinata patear los pies de modo infantil hacia fuera de la mesa, como si estuviera diciendo: "¡Estoy lista señorita!"

Hinata hizo una seña a la mujer de cabello rosa, respiró hondo y en un tono débil: "Si supieras que iba a ser un monstruo ... ¿seguirías queriendo quedártelo?" Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de la morena. Sakura se acercó y la abrazó. Hinata sollozó. "Si pudiera matarte en el proceso ... ¿aún así lo amarías?" Escondió su rostro entre su cabello. Sakura sostuvo sus hombros.

Con una dulce sonrisa, "Por lo menos puedes tener un monstruo ..." Hinata abrió la boca. Era el turno de Sakura de llorar. Ella había sido fuerte durante tanto tiempo, pensó Hinata, "Lo amaría hasta el último momento" Hinata miró a la mujer.

"Si me mata ... quiero que me prometas una cosa ..." Ella se puso de pie. Sakura se mordió el labio esperando a que continuara. "Quiero que lo protejas con tu vida ..." Sakura asintió, las lágrimas inundaron de nuevo su rostro. Hinata cambió a una estoica expresión y salió de la habitación.

.

.

¿De verdad había decidido mantenerlo? ¿Había decidido vivir con _ella_ sólo por Sakura y porque se sentía mal por la chica? La pelirosa quería formar una familia con su prometido y actual Hokage, pero no podía. Hinata fue a la cocina a por comida y cogió una manzana.

Se dio la vuelta y su padre estaba allí de pie. "¿Qué decidiste?" Se habría sorprendido por la pregunta si su padre no tuviese el Byakugan. Frunció el ceño "Decidí no quitarle la vida" Él la miraba.

"¿Quién es el padre?"

"No es asunto tuyo" Y no lo era ... solo era de ella. Se quedó sorprendido de que, la que una vez fuera su tímida hija, le hubiera enfrentado. "No me presiones" Mordió la manzana.

Su padre observó su estómago. "Quiero que te vayas" Tal y como estaba previsto. Se dio la vuelta. "Hay un apartamento libre de nuevo en el bloque" Dejó caer la manzana. Su padre de una manera extraña estaba siendo una buena persona. "No quiero escuchar al niño ... o verte en ese aspecto. Eres es una gran decepción para mí, me niego a dejar que un hijo bastardo profane mi casa" Y ahí estaba. Hinata se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Bajó la mirada hacia su estómago y por primera vez habló con el bulto de chakra. "Estás consiguiendo un cambio, ¿eh?"

.

A lo largo de dos días siguientes sus pertenencias fueron trasladadas a su nuevo apartamento que tenía un tamaño considerable. Le encantaba la privacidad. Kiba cogió una de las últimas cajas. "¿Por qué finalmente has decidido mudarte?" Lo vio poner la caja en el suelo. "Estoy embarazada" Se cayó encima de la caja. Shino les miró. "¿Estás embarazada, Hinata?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza a sus viejos compañeros de equipo. "Estoy de casi tres meses ..." Abrió la cremallera de la chaqueta y efectivamente había un pequeño bulto. Kiba sostenía su cara. "¡Esto es demasiado!" Se encontró preguntándose por qué alguna vez intentó salir con él. Shino se colocó las gafas.. "Bueno felicidades" Ella asintió débilmente.

"¿Quién es el padre?" Kiba soltó una risita. Hinata cerró los ojos. "Yo ... no lo sé" Sus compañeros de equipo se quedaron atónitos. "¿Cómo que no lo sabes?"

Tomó una profunda respiración para soltar otra mentira. "Cuando estoy en las misiones me siento sola... todo el mundo resulta bastante atractivo después después de la 1 AM" Kiba casi explotó. Shino se quedó callado. "¿ES POR ESO QUE SIEMPRE APESTABAS A HOMBRE?" La peliazul hizo caso omiso de sus gritos, se encogió de hombros. Shino golpeó a Kiba, éste gruñó pero se detuvo. "Pero siempre era el mismo olor..."

Estaba cansada de mentir "Tenía un acosador muy atractivo ... realmente nunca supe mucho de él" Kiba humeaba pero Shino lo arrastró fuera de la casa.

Se sentó en una caja qué resistió su peso. "Me gustaría que estuviera aquí ..."

"¿Quién?" Lo miró a los ojos azules. Naruto tenía sus momentos.

"Nadie ..."

"¿El padre?"

"¿Por qué estás tan malditamente interesado?" Él la miraba, se encogió de hombros. "Sólo eres una de mis mejores ANBU y mi amiga, te juro que vas a olvidar toda esa mierda Hinata" No entendía su odio repentino que sólo aparecía cuando Naruto estaba cerca. Podría ser causa de las hormonas, o el hecho de que él, era el mejor amigo de Sasuke, si el moreno lo admitiese o no.

"No me importa una mierda Naruto"

Él gruñó y agarró su muñeca. "¿Qué diablos te pasa?" se soltó y se alejó de él. "¡Estoy embarazada de ...!" Se detuvo a media frase, suspirando levantó la mirada. "¡Fuera ... por favor ..." Él obedeció.

.

.

Cuatro meses habían pasado bastante rápido y se notaba que estaba embarazada. No iba a dejar que nadie lo tocara excepto, Sakura. Sólo porque ella era su médico, ¡no había ninguna otra razón!

"Estás tan sana como un caballo!" Hinata bajó la mirada hacia su vientre abultado frotándose el estómago. "Hoy no vas a ser un demonio..." Sakura tosió queriendo ignorar los comentarios de Hinata. Seguramente no solía hablar siempre así con su hijo. "Ya tenemos la prueba del sexo del bebe" Hinata se encogió de hombros.

"Ya lo sé"

Sakura se desconcertó. "¿El Byakugan te puede decir eso?"

"No, Sasuke lo hizo" Hinata se quería cortar la garganta allí mismo. La pelirosa estaba perpleja. "¿Sasuke?" La Hyuga había estado mintiendo durante los últimos seis meses. Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Tuve un sueño y me lo dijo" No fue una completa mentira.

Ella sonrió. "¿Qué te dijo?" Hinata miró hacia arriba. "Una chica ..."

Sakura miró los papeles y sonrió. "Tu sueño era correcto. ¿Me pregunto por qué Sasuke te diría esas cosas ...?" Hablaba de él como si ayer se hubiera tomado un café con él. Hinata se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en la mesa. "No lo sé ..."

Sakura tomaba una foto de su progresión cada vez que iba a verla, lo que solía ser dos veces al mes. Hinata agarró las caderas de Sakura. Naruto y ella estaban entrenando cuando le dio un golpe demasiado fuerte y le rompió la pelvis. El rubio se culpaba de lo que había pasado. Hinata miró a Sakura y de vuelta a sus caderas, puso presión sobre su pelvis y le susurró algo. Sakura se sonrojó. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Ella la miró. "Pedir una pequeña plegaria" Sus manos brillaban de un color púrpura opaco. Sakura esperó hasta que la Hyuuga terminara. Hinata asintió con la cabeza y se contoneó hacia la puerta. "Hinata ..." Ella se dio la vuelta. "¿Desde cuándo tu chakra ha cambiado a ese color?" Decidió no responder y simplemente se fue.

Sakura tocó el lugar exacto donde Hinata había puesto su mano.

"Es extraño ..."

* * *

**Chi-chan: El prólogo, es un onseshot que hizo Kia-B hace tiempo y del que desarrollo la historia. Puedes llamarlo flahsback, en él, es Sasuke el que narra el momento en que tiene que abandonar a Hinata, es un vengador al fin y al cabo, tenía que hacerlo.**

**Hachikohina: Me alegro que te guste la historia y más me alegra aún que te gusten el resto de mis historias. Gracias por el apoyo, cuando vi todas las alertas de favoritos y siguiendo me hizo muy feliz :)**

**A todos los que habéis dejado un review muchas gracias, el mérito no es mío simplemente dedico un poco de tiempo a traducir. Y es porque estoy completamente enamorada de esta historia. Me enganchó desde un principio no se si os pasado lo mismo.**

**Trataré de subir otro capítulo cuanto antes. La próxima historia que actualizaré será Caminos Cruzados por si a alguien le interesa.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
